Two sides, One person How destiny knows us
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: Soma has to go through a lot of things, but there's nothing to warn him for everything that is to come.


**I don't own Castlevania, someone else does.**

 **Hey, the sequels up, yay~**

 **I know it took long, I don't know how good it is but I hope you'll all enjoy it to some extent.**

 **Warning: OCs (Not so many in the beginning and *luckily* not exactly 'too' focused on them but, welp, there are 'some' #understatement# #maybe#) **

**You might know some of them if you read the Dark foreboding fics I wrote. But reading them isn't too important, just some extra info.**

 **And the story won't be focused on the OCs, like I said before.**

 **Main focus is mostly on Soma.**

 **The Story will have different 'Arcs'. Arc 1 will start next chapter.**

 **Two sides, One person- How destiny knows us:** Prolouge

BEEP BEEP BE-

„STOP imitating an alarm clock!" Thomas yells angry „I'm wide awake!"

Soma raises an eyebrow and holds up his clock „I wasn't imitating one"

The other stands up from the ground and rubs his neck „I don't care. Stop waking me up"

„School already started. The teacher told me to get you" Soma counters nonchalant.

His friend freezes, turning white „...Crap!" He gets his things and rushes out of the park, Soma watching him with a sweatdrop rolling down his head. He sighs.

Why is that guy always falling asleep on the largest tree in the park? And why does he have to get him every single time.

The white-haired teen sighs „As long as I don't have to wake him up after we graduate, I shouldn't care"

He makes his way back to school as fast as possible. Today seems to be one of the luckier days, normally he would have to drag Thomas into class. When he enters he sees his gray haired friend being scolded by the teacher.

He thanks Soma as always and asks him to sit down while proceeding to scold Thomas. He notices André snickering from the corner of his eyes but ignores it. The moment he nearly sits down on his chair he stops.

 _'Am I lucky to check...'_ Soma puts his chair into a corner and takes a new one before he puts it down in front of his desk, seemingly calm but angry inside „André Eternal, I hope you will clean up the mess you made after class"

André makes a face „Why couldn't you just sit down...?"

„That wasn't a simple statement" Soma explains and André sighs.

„Fine" He turns his attention elsewhere and mutters something „Party pooper"

Soma heard it but ignored it as the teacher was about to start the lesson. Having to wake up a friend and endure a dhampire, what a normal day for the reincarnation of Lord Dracula.

Normal indeed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So is there anything new going on?" Soma questions the person on the other side of the phone.

„No, there isn't" The other replies short and firm.

Soma frowns unhappy. He knew he would get that answer „Stop lying. I'm not a little child. You always tell me to avoid trouble. How am I gonna do it if you _never_ tell me what's happening?" There was no answer „Answer me, Arikado"

Arikado remains silent for a while. Soma has a point but he really doesn't want to say anything to the white-haired male. But on the other side, Soma would get himself in trouble, whether or not he'd tell him. The dhampire checks his watch „I'm sorry Soma. I will tell you next time, right now I have a meeting to attend"

„What? Not that exc-!" And before Soma knows it, Arikado hangs up. Soma listens to the beeping for a few seconds before giving up and putting his mobile away „It's always the same..."

He can't understand why Arikado constantly keeps silent, never letting him in. It's like there's more than just trouble that he doesn't want Soma to find out about. Speaking about trouble... Arikado's gonna kill him if he finds out Soma just got himself into exactly that again.

It's not like Soma didn't feel the presence of about ten or eleven people trailing after him, it's just that he concluded it would be the best to ignore them for now. He can feel dark magic coming from them so he'll have to be extra careful or the trouble will only increase. And then Arikado will be even angrier.

Despite how peaceful it is at the moment, Soma could feel that the future is going to throw Chaos into his path.


End file.
